Vehicle transmissions generally generate substantial amounts of heat that is typically cooled by a radiator. The vehicles often include a front grille that allows air flow over the radiator for cooling, but also provides protection for the radiator and vehicle engine. The front grille can also serve an aesthetic purpose to provide a pleasing front fascia.
With changing front grille designs, air flow may be affected, which can affect the cooling performance of the radiator and other cooling components, such as a transmission cooler. Transmission coolers may be provided for additional cooling of fluid flowing from the transmission. The transmission coolers may rely on air flowing through the front grille to provide cooling of the fluid. However, the front grille may affect the air flow to the transmission cooler.
Accordingly, a need exists for front grille assemblies having air flow directing features that can be used to modify air flow entering the engine compartment through the front grilles.